Total Drama Video Game Highschool
by Codyisland123
Summary: Harold meets Sam at the Video Game Highschool. There they will take classes on Video Games. And level up to level 3 and graduate as pro gamers.


(Harold's POV)

Video Game Highschool! A place where I can show off my mad skills! I had played a game and have beaten the champions. I was asked to be in this Highschool. Even though I am no longer in Highschool, in gaming level I am. I walked in the highschool.

"This is sweet!" I walked in the building. But this was not any regular school. I walked past rooms where I saw people competing in games and trying to be on top. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I then walked in a room. Room L1. Which stood for Level 1. I walked in the room and looked at everyone with their controllers. I took the only seat that was available. The teacher greeted me.

"Welcome to the class Harold." He said to me.

"Glad to be here!" I looked around at everyone. Gamers from around the world!

"Alright. You all are level 1 gamers. Atleast in this class. To get to Level 2 you need to be here 9 months. The highest level is level 3. When you get to level 3, you graduate. Once you graduate you will be a pro gamer. Now, in front of you, you have flat screen TVs. That is where you will play your games with our counsle! Our counsle can play every game in the world. All we have to do is download it. Now press the start button on your controllers to start it."

I pressed the button and the TV opened up with a logo that said VGHS. "This is awesome!" I must have shouted it because everyone looked at me. "Sorry."

"Now the game we have on there is Call Of Duty Black Ops 2." The teacher pointed to the big board which displayed the game. "I am sure you gamers have played it." Everyone in the class said yes. "Alright, good. Once you get to the main screen open an account."

I made an account. I got on the game and the loading screen launched. I looked to the right of the board and saw trophies they the school had won. I also saw some on the left. The thing is, there are Video Game High Schools around the states. 50 to be exact. There is one in each state. I was in the Video Game High School of California. Once we get to end of the year, we will be competing against those schools in a game battle. Once I was on the game I pressed multiplayer. I was a level 1. My name was TheHBomb. I set my options and then went back to the main screen of the game. I was living the life!

"Next you are going to go to practice. Since there is 36 of you, there will be 2 games. Each will have 18 of you. So join the game and start it." He showed us how to go to it. Most of us did not need that but we still watched.

This was my first year of Video Game High School. I thought I had it in the bag because they need me with my mad skills! But I see lots of awards won. After the one hour class was over, I was showed to my room where I was going to be staying. I walked inside room L13. I thought that was kind of weird because that is the devil's number. But it stood for Level 1 Number 3. I walked in. Everything was all neat. It was medium sized. I saw a window right in the middle of the room. I could see the outside. I saw the leaderboards outside the entrance. I was on the bottom floor so I saw the doors. I heard when you get to level 3 you are on the very top of the building and you can see a good view of everything. The door was closed behind me. I carried my bags to my bed and put them down on the floor next to the shelf that was there. I took my laptop out. I opened it up and told everyone I got in to the school. I closed it and put it on the shelf. I then saw a desktop computer right across from my bed. I sat in the chair in front of it and turned it on. VGHS came up on the screen. Once it started I created my user. HBOMB again. It opened to the desktop. It was a Windows 8, they just customized the start. I saw a button that said Video Game High School and pressed it. It opened up the leaderboards. I was all the way at the bottom. Well the ones with 0 points were in alphabetical order. I was rank 99. Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw someone from Total Drama.

"Hello Harold."

"Sam! I remember you from Total Drama!" I welcomed him in and closed the door. "So you are in Video Game Highschool too! How did you happen to fly to LA!"

"I dont know! This is just so weird though. I am in Level 1 too. I saw you in the room. And I saw you as rank 99. I was a lower rank than you. But wow this is amazing!"

"What room did you get?"

"I got room L14. We are neighbours!"

"That is so awesome." 


End file.
